


As April turns to May

by JadedHex



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/F, Fluff, May is my favorite character and no one writes for this fandom, gay pining, so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedHex/pseuds/JadedHex
Summary: May's been gone for over a month, and April is pining.
Relationships: April (Guilty Gear)/May (Guilty Gear), April/May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	As April turns to May

**Afternoon, May 6 th 2XXX**

**Top Deck**

**Mayship**

Johnny had docked the Mayship at this port with hardly any warning. They were somewhere in the Northeastern Hemisphere, that much April knew. Why though? She couldn’t guess. Despite being one of the highest ranked girls on the ship, Johnny had played this one close to his chest.

Did it have to do with May? She was originally from this part of the world after all.

_May…_

April dropped her head against the top deck’s railing. The cool metal contrasted nicely with the warmer spring air. It helped keep the longing at bay.

The endless sky around her seemed lonelier than usual today. Maybe it was the lack of wind blowing through her hair, or the Mayship’s current distance from its constant fluffy companions, the clouds.

…No, it wasn’t any of those things. Maybe-

“APRIL!” Someone on the ground below called out.

April lifted her head, squinting in the direction of the voice. She was still getting used to wearing glasses and being on top of the ship didn’t help any. A flash of purple caught her eye. Three flashes of purple, to be exact.

“July? Augus and Sephy too…” She murmured. Shaking her head, April yelled back. “WHAT IS IT?”

“DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?” July asked with another yell.

“NO THANK YOU!” April replied. “HAVE FUN!”

“OKAY! BYE!”

With that, the three girls left.

April cleared her throat, then let out another involuntary sigh. The other girls were great of course. They were family and she loved them. It’s just…

“I wish May was here…” She murmured to herself.

The first mate of the Jellyfish Pirates, May, had been gone for a while now. She hadn’t said much about why she was leaving, and she definitely hadn’t said where. Just that it was important, and she’d wouldn’t be gone long, and “ _don’t look so glum, April! I’ll be back before you know it!”_

And then she’d smiled that one smile all full off teeth that reached up to her eyes and April had gone red in the face and-

Well, anyways. It had been over a month now. That felt like a bit longer than ‘before you know it’. It felt like the longest month of her life, honestly.

She _missed_ May. She missed the other girl’s vibrant energy, her smile, her voice, the way she looked in her cute orange hat, the way her sleeveless arms flexed when she swung around that giant anchor…

Yeah, there was no denying it at this point.

She was pining, _hard_. They say absence makes to heart grow fonder, but April would argue that her fondness for May had been plenty enough before the other girl’s departure. Plus, it had only been fairly recently that she realized how much of the fondness she held for May was non-platonic.

And hadn’t _that_ been an interesting morning.

-=-=-=-

April had just wanted to check the weather up on the top deck when she noticed May already there. She had clearly been doing some sort of combat practice, as the orange-clad girl was panting and covered in a light sheen a sweat.

For reasons unknown to even herself, April paused just out of May’s line-of-sight and simply observed.

May’s hat was on the ground, as were her skull gauntlets and fingerless gloves. The sound of a heavy weight whistled through the air, the girl swinging her massive metal anchor around as if it were made of papier-mâché. April’s gaze tracked its movement for a moment, before lowering to the other girl’s hands and arms.

_Just how strong is May, really? That anchor weighs a ton._

May went through another swinging repetition; April subconsciously licked her lips.

 _She could probably lift the whole crew with both arms. She could lift_ me _with just one. That’s hot…_

April blinked. Wait, what was that thought? Color blossomed across her cheeks. Her ears felt hot.

_Oh no._

-=-=-=-

That had been a few months back. She was still mortified thinking about it.

And then shortly after, May had gotten sick and needed to see Doctor Faust. Fortunately, this gave April plenty of time to come to terms with her new feelings.

She’d accepted it. She liked May. Like, a lot. A whoooole lot. So much it hurt her heart when she really thought about it.

The problem was May.

Well, that was poorly phrased. May was a problem April would more than love to have. The problem was, did May even like women? Like, romantically? She had always been super attached to Johnny, after all. Always admired him and complimented his leadership skills.

Which was fair, of course. Johnny was an amazing guy. But still. It was a lot of admiration and compliments.

Definite straight behavior.

But… there were also other times when May glanced at April with this oddly unreadable expression. When she snuck looks at her when nobody else was looking. When she held April’s hands as they spun around and laughed together.

There had to be at least a little gay in there. Right? Please?

April certainly hoped she wasn’t reading into it too much. She really didn’t want it to be nothing. Hells, this was probably the worst time May could have chosen to go off to God-knows-where.

It was bad for April’s emotional state.

The sound of rockets behind her jolted April from her thoughts.

“We have arrived.”

“Wha-?” April turned around.

The top deck shook a bit as a giant hulk of a man landed. His outfit was a muted green with attached metal bits. A metal mask with glowing red-orange eye sockets covered his face, and massive orange and silver gauntlets adorned his hands and wrists. Said gauntlets were folding back into themselves as the man --Potemkin, April quielty remembered, still a bit in shock-- lowered his arms and straightened up.

He looked a little different, actually. The spikes on his shoulders were gone now, and his boots were brown instead of black.

“You may now dismount.”

“O K! Thanks for the ride Potemkin!” A familiar upbeat voice called out.

 _May?_ April wondered.

Belatedly, April noticed the orange-sleeved arm wrapped around Potemkin’s neck. The arm disappeared, a _thump_ sounding out as the owner of the arm dropped down from Potemkin’s back.

April blinked, still speechless as Potemkin turned to address the person previously acting like a backpack.

“You are welcome. See you later, young May.”

“Hey! I’m not young, I’m 22!” The voice -- _May!_ April screamed internally-- responded indignantly.

“You are 22 years young.” Potemkin said back.

“Whatever, old man. Have fun going home to the Missus!”

“Missus? Ha!” His gauntlets shifted back into rocket form as he chuckled. “You mean the cat. Goodbye.”

The burners jumped into action, carrying the extremely huge man off to presumably wherever he’d been before acting as a glorified taxi.

As smoke from the rocket gauntlets blew away, April finally got her first view of May in over a month. The anchor-wielding girl was waving at the rapidly disappearing Potemkin, anchor thrown over her opposite shoulder and secured by a hand. Just like Potemkin, May looked different somehow…

Her eyes widened.

_She looks so cute!!_

Apparently, May had decided to change her entire getup over the past month.

April scanned the other girl from head to toe. For totally normal reasons like curiosity and concern, that’s all. No other reasons. None.

May’s hat was rounder, and her hair underneath was shorter. An orange hooded sweatshirt adorned her frame. April internally mourned the loss of May’s exposed arms.

She quickly changed her tune as her eyes traveled downward. Black spats replaced her old pants, and her boots sported a slightly different design.

 _Legs…_ April thought numbly.

May slowly stopped waving as Potemkin flew fully out of view. Adjusting the straps of her Chimaki-themed backpack, she turned, catching April’s gaze.

A familiar smile spread across the other girl’s face.

April’s face burned. Oh god, she had missed May so much.

“April!” May ran over. She stopped right before the other girl, who had decided to freeze in place rather than acknowledge the world around her. Leaning down and gently dropping her anchor to the side, May quickly straightened and threw her arms around April’s frozen form.

Warmth… was the first and only thing to register in the shellshocked girl’s mind before it went through the mental equivalent of a blue screen of death.

Had May gotten taller? And buffer? It certainly felt like it, the girl noted distantly.

Oh, her feet were off the ground.

“I’ve missed you!” May exclaimed, arms wrapped tightly around April’s waist. “I wanted to find you first, and here you are! I didn’t even have to look!”

Silence met her exclamation.

“Hm? April? Are you okay?”

Said girl’s cheeks rather resembled a tomato then. ‘Okay’ wasn’t the best word to use. In fact, this moment was simultaneously the best and worst experience of April’s life. Best, because her crush was hugging her very tightly. Worst, because the girl she’d been pining after for over a month was _too close!_

May set her down lightly. “Uh, do you have a fever? Are you sick?”

April did her best to respond.

“M-may, hi- fine! I’m, greater than good!” She winced. _Those were words, right?_

“Hmmm.” May leaned forward, frowning. Without warning, she reached an ungloved hand up to rest it against April’s forehead. She hadn’t even noticed May take the glove off.

Her face was dangerously close to April’s now. April’s had gone from tomato colored cheeks to a tomato colored everything. Even her ears were burning crimson.

It was too much.

“You’re hot, but not burning up per se.” May pulled her hand away, pulling her glove back on. “Maybe you should get inside-”

“I missed you!” April’s voice cracked.

May blinked.

Her grin reappeared in full force. “I missed you too! I said that already though.”

“No!” April said. “I mean, I _missed_ you. I was really sad when you weren’t around!”

“Oh! I was sad to be away too.” May nodded, believing she properly understand the situation now. “You’re my best friend April!”

 _Best friend Best Friend Best Friend._ The words echoed in her mind, taunting her. _Fuck it. In for a penny, in for a..._

“No, that’s not it! I-” She tried switching tactics. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You mean so much to me, May, and you were gone for so long.”

 _That_ seemed to jog something in May’s mind.

“Oh? You thought about me?” Her expression shifted. “What kind of thoughts? I thought about you too, you know.”

April bit her lip. “I… I thought about your smile and your upbeat attitude.”

“Was that it?”

“I thought about your orange hat, and how much I missed seeing it every day.” She looked down, rubbing her arm. “I thought about… your natural cuteness. Thought about how much I liked that cuteness.”

April avoided looking her way.

“Thought about how much I liked _you_.”

A pause.

“Thought about my arms?” A smirk crossed May’s face.

“Do you think-?” April lifted her head, confused. “Huh?”

The first thing she noticed was May’s playful expression as she leaned in.

The second thing she noticed was the other girl’s lips on her own.

They kissed.

There weren’t any literal fireworks, but damn if some weren’t going off in her head.

It was soft, and wet, and mostly chaste. A bit awkward, if she was being honest. 

In other words, perfect.

May, the one to instigate the kiss, also ended it. She pulled away just the slightest bit, lidded eyes subconsciously mirroring April’s own.

“I _really_ missed you too.”

“I, that was,” April reached for the first thing she could find in her scattered thoughts. “What about Johnny?”

She winced internally. God, asking about a potential rival after kissing for the first time?

_What the fuck, me._

May raised an eyebrow. “Who cares? He’s a big strong man. He can take care of himself.”

“But-”

May shut her up with another kiss.

April had no further objections.

-=-=-=-

Somewhere in the city where the Mayship had docked, the captain of the Jellyfish Pirates sneezed.

Johnny looked around suspiciously. He had the vaguest feeling someone had just put him permanently in the friendzone. It was a feeling only one as experienced in the Arts of Women such as him could understand.

“Wonder what that was about.” A moment later, he shrugged. “Whatever. May should be back soon. I’ll have to ask her.”

And ask her he did. Or at least, he tried to. Her bedroom door was locked, and the only response he got from knocking was hurried whispering and a “Come back later!”

Oh well. None of his business. 


End file.
